


Angel and Devil

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel! Bang Chan, Angel! Changbin, Angel! Felix, Angel! Jeongin, Angel! Jisung, Devil! Hyunjin, Devil! Minho, Devil! Seungmin, Devil! Woojin, Jeongin's dolphin scream is life, Love-hate Seungjin, M/M, Seungmin still wants to gobble Yang baby, minor mention of BTS and GOT7, one-sided love from Jisung to Jeongin, the reference to 'Woojin Seungmin dating rumour' lol, vampires! BTS, werewolves! GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Jisung just wants to finish his stupid job as a Guardian, but a hot devil shows up and flirts him.Perhaps Devils aren't that bad after all.





	1. "I am not staying with him, Chan hyung!"

"This is the third time in the week..." Jisung grunted, not understanding why he need to be in charge of this meaningless job.

Basically, children, mostly little boys, are kidnapped, then return to their homes the next day, but wearing clothes of the opposite gender. Jisung didn't see why people have to fuss over such things - it's obviously just a stupid joke from whoever it was, but the Head Angel told him to guard the village anyways. Initially, his job is to find the child whenever he or she is kidnapped, but it happens so frequently that the Head Angel said he might as well just live in the village until he find the culprit.

But his arrival didn't help anything at all, so he was quite convinced that it has to be some kind of non-human, who is able to escape his watch (not that it's a very difficult task, but still).

One good thing is that living with humans is way more interesting than with his fellow angels - Jeongin is always rejecting his love, Changbin and Felix is always ignoring all the others including him, and that Head Angel Chan doesn't really have enough time to spend with him, so basically he had nothing to do. While the humans are always giving him enough attention and delicious food, although it's definitely not fun to have young kids attempting to pull his feathers off his wings. Still, life with humans (in this village at least) are not too bad.

And as he predicted, the next day, the kidnapped child is being returned.

"So, kid, do you remember anything?" Jisung decided to ask the 4-year-old child about her kidnapper while checking if she's alright. At least there's no visible injuries, and she didn't look like she's in shock, either.

"Yes! There's a handsome oppa about the same age as Jisung oppa! And he also got wings like Jisung oppa too!" The little girl squealed excitedly.

"What? So he's also an angel?" Jisung questioned. Seems like the girl didn't have any internal injuries either, and obviously she's her energetic self, and no signs that the man she mentioned did anything inappropriate to her (that is, except changing her clothes).

"I don't know?" She tilted her head, "His wings are black."

"I see," Jisung ruffled her hair, "Thanks!"

The scope was narrowed down, thanks to the last line she mentioned. The kidnapper was either a vampire or a devil, but Jisung didn't think a vampire would let the children go unhurt.

But then, devils aren't supposed to be harmless...

"Sweet angel, what are you thinking about?"

Jisung screeched at the sudden talking and how the intruder is messing with his feathers. He snapped his head towards the direction - the tree branch on top of him.

The intruder's devilish tail was clutching firmly on the tree, and he's basically hanging on the branch while he himself was playing with the Jisung's feathers. But, as a devil, his moves were surprisingly gentle.

"Who are you?"

"Perhaps the one you've been looking for?" The devil grinned, "You have soft feathers."

"Every angel has soft feathers," Jisung responded, "So you are the kidnapper?"

"I am pretty sure yours is softer," The devil retorted, "I've touched another one's before. And I am not a kidnapper - I am just borrowing the kids for some jokes."

"So it's you!" Jisung exclaimed, deciding to ignore the devil's comment about his feathers, "Do you know how much trouble you brought? People are fussing over these 'jokes' and I had to do all the guarding, checking-ups, as well as finding you out!"

"I would say you did a pretty bad job in the first one," The devil pointed out, "Plus, it's not my fault that humans are so sensitive."

"I agree with the second statement, to be honest," Jisung sighed. "But that's not your excuse for kidnapping children!"

"I didn't kidnap them," He repeated, "Did I ask for anything in return? No."

Well, damn, he's right, Jisung thought, but admitting his mistake was not part of his plan.

"You are cute," The devil giggled, "How about you stay with me and I will not do that again?"

"Wha--No way! Angels and Devils aren't supposed to stay together!" Jisung stared at the weird devil and flapped his wings - something that they all do when they are frustrated.

"I guess I will keep doing it then," The devil shrugged, "Just in case if you changed your mind, call me. My name's Lee Minho."

"Oh, don't you worry. I will stop you and I won't change my mind." Jisung replied. Minho just smiled and disappeared.

Jisung decided to report to Chan about Minho.

"That's it?" Chan raised his brow, "He just wanted to mess a bit with the humans?"

"That's what he said, but we can't completely trust a devil, can we?" Jisung asked.

"You're right. Stay there until the we resolved the issue, alright?" Chan patted his head, "Oh, and if you really wanted to stay with him, feel free, just remember to come back for visits!"

"No, Chan hyung, I wIll not stay with him."

"Who knows about the future? If you do stay with him, remember to tell me!"

"CHAN HYUNG!"

And so, Jisung returned to the village, only to see another black-winged boy staring at a house.

"Hey, you there, what are you doing?"

"...You called me?" The devil stared back at Jisung, and oh boy, the devil is probably the most handsome creature Jisung had ever seen.

"Yes, you, what are you doing?"

"Our King told me to get back Minho hyung. He said that boy was messing with humans are nearly hooked up with an angel," The handsome devil answered, "Is that angel you?"

"What? How am I supposed to know?"

"Seems like it," The devil shrugged, "Anyways, I think you are guarding this village. If you see Minho hyung again, tell him King is expecting him to return home."

"Will do," Jisung nodded.


	2. "Just stay with me."

"Woojin hyung, I can't find Minho," Hyunjin simply said, while Seungmin interrupted, "Let me kill him."

"No Seungmin, you're not. Don't just kill him simply he spread some ridiculous rumours that we are dating," Woojin face palmed, "Hyunjin, you can't find him?"

"Yeah, but I asked some kind of guardian angel to notify us if he saw hyung."

"How does he look like?" Seungmin asked curiously, while Hyunjin just shrugged, "Like a squirrel."

"Oh, then Minho is probably messing with him," Woojin declared, "He has a thing for animal-like winged-humans."

"Oh, you mean that squishy angel who looks like a desert fox? He's pretty cute. I want to gobble h--"

"NO, SEUNGMIN, JUST NO." Woojin yelled, "Plus, don't forget he stalked those seven vampires just because there's one who looks like a cat, one who looks like a bunny and one looks like a tiger cub."

"I like their werewolf friend Jinyoung more," Hyunjin pointed out.

"No one asked you," Seungmin retorted, only to be ignored by Hyunjin.

While at the village, Jisung was struggling whether to call for Minho, because that will be the quickest way to resolve the whole thing but that'll probably make Minho mistaken Jisung for liking him back.

Well, screw it, Jisung decided, and called, "Lee Minho, come out at once."

"Aw, you like me back?" Instantly Minho's voice appeared from Jisung's back. Jisung rolled his eyes, "No. It's simply because your demons friend want you back."

"Too bad then," Minho pouted, "But never mind, I'll find you later!"

No, don't. Jisung thought, but perhaps he might be secretly anticipating.

\----------------------------

"Oh my god, you're actually back," Woojin exclaimed at the sight of Minho.

"You're quick too," Hyunjin commented, "I literally just came back a few minutes ago. You let that angel call for you?"

"None of your business," Minho replied, "And? Why do you want me back?"

"For me to beat--"

"For the love of Satan, just shup up, Seungmin. I don't care if the S in your name actually stands for the Spawn of Satan," Hyunjin spat.

"I bet you have a crush on that God's child," Woojin ignored the two bickering little demons and said to Minho.

"'Kay. Then?"

"But seriously you need to perform your duties, not abducting them to play cross-dressing with children just to lure that previous angel, then stalking another cute angel."

"Whoa, Woojin hyung, that's a huge misunderstanding. I didn't lure angels down intentionally." Minho shot back.

"Whatever, just do what you should do."

"I'm going back then, I promised Jisung that I'll find him later."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT--"

Ignoring his three companions, Minho flew back to the village, and surprised to see Jisung was still under the tree.

"Wow, you really waited here."

"Jesus Christ, you think too much. I am assigned to guard here and I'm not going anywhere unless emergencies happened," Jisung replied.

"Look, if you come with me, I'm not messing here again."

"I'd rather stay here forever rather than coming with y--wait what are you doing?"

Minho leaned towards Jisung until their faces are few centimeters apart, and Jisung had to admit, his heart raced a bit when he looked at the devil carefully for the first time - his brown and clear eyes, defined nose and pinkish, soft lips.

How come all the devils he encountered look hotter than his angels friends??? 

......Well, at least no one beats Jeongin his baby if it's about cuteness.

"Listen, I know that your crackhead Head Angel doesn't mind you coming with me." Minho said, and Jisung felt his cheeks blushing when he felt the devil's warm breath.

"H-how do you know?"

"I'm a devil, idiot," Minho grinned slyly when he saw Jisung trying to avoid eye contact with him, "Deal?"

"I can visit home whenever I want?"

"You'll still be an angel, don't worry."

"I guess alright then..." Jisung sighed. He guessed it's alright if he wouldn't mess with these humans again, but he widen his eyes when he felt that Minho cupped his cheeks and placed his lips on Jisung's.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING???" Minho let Jisung go after a second, but Jisung felt like forever and he was certain that his face is probably all red right now.

"Contract," Minho replied with a wide smile, "Look at your wings."

Jisung turned his head and shocked to see his originally white wings became mixed with some black feathers, "You said I will still be an angel!"

"Half-angel is still an angel, stupid."

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure your Head Angel won't mind," Minho easily placed Jisung on his back, "Come on! Let's go back!"

"WAIT I STILL NEED TO REPORT--"

Fortunately, they already flew pretty far away and Jisung's yelling managed to cover up a dolphin scream from the village.

"For God's sake, you're too loud, Jeongin," Changbin cussed.

"They're so cute~" Jeongin cooed, "Now that the devil had Jisung hyung he won't find me anymore~"

"Anyway let's just g--Wait what? You know him?"


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finally got to visit the angels as promised, and his friends turned out to be the universe's hugest shipped of Minho and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised that this ff is so much popular than my others XD  
> So I think I might as well add an epilogue!

"Do you think I would really be allowed to visit? I am not an angel anymore," Jisung complained.

"The Head Angel is an actual all-loving crackhead. He wouldn't mind a harmless visit from any other species. Plus, you were indeed a pure angel not long ago." Minho shurgged, before pulling the distance between him and the younger boy and chuckled beside his ear, "Besides, you are still as angelic as a real angel."

"Ew, Minho, go get a room." Hyunjin yelled from a distance.

"Look straight into my eyes and tell me this boy isn't angelic," Minho scoffed, and Hyunjin replied, "Everyone is angelic compared to you. Except Seungmin."

"Why am I involved?" Seungmin glared at the boy."

Jisung has already stayed with the demons for a few weeks. He recognized Hyunjin, the hot demon who asked him to fetch Minho for the King, right away. Needless to say, Hyunjin was surprised to see that the guardian angel whom he met an hour ago had become half-angel. Speaking of the Kind, Woojin was the second one Jisung got to know, because Minho needed to inform him of the new member. Seungmin was the last in the squad that Jisung met. Although Jisung had only seen him and Hyunjin talked once, he was pretty sure these two were a little more than friends or companions.

He was only able to visit his angel friends after all these days because Minho was determined to get him familiar with the place. And the place was huge.

"You know you have to come with me, right?" Jisung asked Minho, "If my friends asked me what happened, you are going to explain for me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hey, Jisung! I miss you so much!" Felix was the first one they saw when they arrived Heaven, and he immediately gave Jisung a tight hug, "You really chose to stay with the demons? Do they treat you well? Do they have delicious food?"

"Felix, stop bombarding with my questions," Jisung grinned, "I miss you too. But keep your questions to that guy over there."

That's when Felix finally noticed Minho behind Jisung.

"Oh - so you are the one who messed with the villagers? Wow, you are quite handsome." Felix exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Minho giggled, "You are not so bad yourself."

"Aw, you sure know how to talk," Felix laughed, "But we are both no match to Binnie - speaking of him, here he is."

Sure enough, Changbin skipped to Jisung and greeted him, "I thought I would never see you again. You and that...demon looked inseparable when I saw you two left." He pointed to Minho, who returned him with a cheeky grin.

"Actually, he's the clingy one." Jisung huffed, "Plus, why did you see us?"

"Oh, that day when you left with him, I was sent by Chan to check on the village with Jeongin." Changbin explained, "Anyways, Chan wanted to see you. He missed you squishy cheeks too."

"Does he miss my cheeks only?" Jisung fake-frowned, "I am disappointed."

"Who doesn't love your cheeks?" Minho interrupted, and Felix nodded vigorously.

"Jisung hyung! You are really back visiting us!" Jeongin came squealing, but immediately stopped next to Changbin when he saw Minho, "You are the one who picked my feathers, right?"

"Ah, so you are the one I messed with from before?" 

"Jeongin is the one whom you messed with before?" Jisung stared at Minho in shook, "My god, Jeongin, are you alright?!"

"Hyung, I am literally standing right in front of you unharmed." Jeongin deadpanned.

"Jisung, what took you so lo-" Chan finally emerged from his place, "Ooh, I am proud to see you got yourself a hot boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, CHAN HYUNG!!!"

"I am not?" Minho asked with a hurt expression, and Jisung immediately got flustered, "Uh, I mean - you literally grabbed me without my consent -"

"Without your consent? But didn't we we kissed?" Minho pouted, "That isn't consent?"

"Don't mention the kiss - alright it's consent, I give up - NO MINHO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE CRYING IT'S SO EMBARRASING---"

"They are so cute," Felix cooed, and Jeongin replied with a proud smile, "I know right? I knew they will be super cute together?"

"Can you two kiss right here?" Chan interrupted. Felix and Jeongin laughed that they've never heard a funnier joke, and Changbin just wanted to shove the leader back into his place.

"No Chan hyung, seriously, what are you talking about?" Jisung retorted, but Minho just cupped his cheeks like the first time. Jisung swear that it's even more embarrassing than the first time, because his friends are literally watching them.

"Please?" Minho looked at Jisung with puppy-like eyes. Jisung sighed, because they are too cute to handle. "Make it quick, okay?"

"Can't promise," The older chuckled, and planted a gentle but deep and skilled kiss. Jisung almost wanted to kill himself right here and then when he accidentally moaned lightly into the kiss, and he was 100% certain that Minho grinned when the sound came out.

"You two are literally perfect for each other," Chan declared, and Minho finally let Jisung go after a soft bite on the younger's lower lip. Felix is not helping at all by saying "Jisung, you face is redder than an apple." while Jeongin just dolphin-screamed.

"Can you three shut up?" Jisung snapped, but it wasn't too effective when his face was burning, "Changbin hyung, help?"

"Nope." Changbin shook his head, also grinning, "I suggest you two go get a room."

"CHANGBIN HYUNG!!!"


	4. Spin Off!

Hey there! I wrote a [Seungjin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391833) fic based on the plot of this very Minsung fic you're reading. Please appreciate Seungjin the domestic ship, thank you very much :3

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
